The vision for CCHS-East's information systems and for the CCHS-East's Huron Hospital CPOE Project is to create an information management environment that supports the integration of patient care data, improved patient outcomes, standardizes practice variation and use of best practices, reduces medical errors and supports the delivery of a seamless continuum of patient care throughout the Health System. As part of its overall Information Technology Strategic Plan for CCHS-East, CCHS-East will partner with its four hospitals, Meridia Medical Group, The Quality Institute, Eclipsys Corporation, Huron School of Nursing, and the Chronic Disease Center. The current implementation plan for Electronic Medical Record (EMR), calls for the installation of computerized physician order entry (CPOE), results retrieval, medication management and medication administration modules. The implementation of CPOE has the capacity to provide physicians with timely clinical information and decision-making supports to decrease the rate of medical errors and adverse drug events (ADEs) and to make communication more effective among the various departments. Huron Hospital is located in East Cleveland, an urban inner ring suburb with high unemployment, and poverty. East Cleveland's 27,217 population is 94.2 percent African-American with high rates of chronic diseases (COPD, diabetes, heart disease, end-stage renal disease and asthma). The project will measure the impact of CPOE on general quality of care, safety, and administrative efficiency with a special focus on patients with chronic diseases using the clinical data repository created by the EMR. Year 1 of the project will be a pilot CPOE at Huron Hospital providing physicians with remote access and hand-held devices to promote adoption. Years 2 & 3 will expand the use of CPOE to Euclid, Hillcrest and South Pointe Hospitals, establish a clinical informatics center, integrate the technology of EMR and CPOE in Huron School of Nursing's curriculum, implement medication management and bar-coded medication administration at all four hospitals. [unreadable] [unreadable]